John Hawkes
John Hawkes (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Pete Bottoms]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by George Clooney and Quentin Tarantino in the convenience store, after they first set him on fire by shooting the liquor bottles above his head (dousing him in alcohol) and throwing a flaming roll of toilet paper at him. (The actual death scene was done by stunt performer Steve M. Davison.) *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)'' [Dave]: Stabbed under the chin with a hook by Muse Watson, who then pulls John out of the car and slashes his face again. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Blue Streak (1999)'' [Eddie]: Falls to his death off a building (landing on a cop car) after being shot in the shoulder by Peter Greene. *''The Perfect Storm (2000)'' [Mike 'Bugsy' Moran]: Drowned when the ship goes down during the storm. (Thanks to Matt) *''Identity (2003)'' [Larry]: Shot in the chest by Ray Liotta in the hotel office. (There is an additonal twist to the movie, which I won't reveal.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006)'' [Yan]: Commits suicide (off-screen, exact method unspecified) some time before his first appearance; he appears as a spirit in the afterlife for suicides. *''Miami Vice (2006)'' [Alonzo Stevens] Commits suicide by jumping in front of a big rig truck on discovering his family's been murdered. *''The Sessions (2012)'' [Mark O'Brien]: Dies of complications due to his disability from polio. *''Low Down (2014)'' [Joe Albany]: *''Everest (2015)'' [Doug Hansen]: Falls to his death after being swept off a cliff-top passage way by a blizzard as Jason Clarke tries to get him to safety. *''The Driftless Area (2015)'' [Shane]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Anton Yelchin right after John shoots Anton, which later kills him. He dies while talking to Zooey Deschanel. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: Milagro (1999)'' [Phillip Padgett]: Commits suicide by heart torn out. *''Without a Trace: Where and Why (2002)'' [Terry Wicker]: Commits suicide by shooting himself. *''Lost: Sundown (2010)'' [Lennon]: Throat slit by Naveen Andrews. Gallery DaveStrohmenger.jpg|John Hawkes in I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Category:Death scenes by shooting Hawkes, John Hawkes, John Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Actors who died in George Clooney Movies Category:Weather Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:ABC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Drama Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Psych cast members Category:History Stars Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Les Mayfield Movies Category:24 cast members Category:Lost cast members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Independent Spirit Awards Winners Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars